Mystery Girl
by HoboLover
Summary: What would the group do if a new girl entered the group, but the thing was that she didn't know who she was, smelled like Naraku, had a little powers...and just found out that she was a halfbreed and can cross through time like Kagome? Read and find out!


**_Diclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha but I do own the story and my people's that will appear in it!_**

**_Ch.1 Meeting_**

It was a nice sunny day in feudal Japan as the group were still on thier journey for the Shikon no tama also known as the Jewel of Four Souls. The group was just halfway from the village when Inu-Yasha stopped, and started sniffing the air around him.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"...Naraku..." Inu-yasha said with a glare and a growl.

"Naraku? But what wouold he be doing here?" Sango questioned gripping her boomerange.

"I don't know but i'm gonna find out!" Inu-Yasha said kneeling down"Kagome get on!"

"Right!" She said getting on Inu-Yasha's back.

The little two-tailed demon known as Kilara got surrounded by flames as it grew into a bigger form with fangs showing. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku climbed on as Inu-Yasha started running towards the forest with them right behind him.

_**The Forest**_

"Somebody HELP ME!" The girl yelled as she was running away from Kagura

"Stop running and get back here you Brat!" Kagura yelled looking down at the girl from her feather.

"No! so leave me alone you old hag!" the girl yelled sticking her tounge out at Kagura while running.

"Old hag?! that's it!" Kagura said opening her fan" Dance Of The Blade!" she said swinging it infront of her as white blades appeared and hit behind and infront of the girl making her stop dead in her tracks."Now I got you!" Kagura said landing behind the girl.

"I won't go back there!" the girl said giving Kagura glares.

"You don't have a choice!" Kagura said walking towards the girl ready to grab her.

"Oh no you don't!" a new voice said as a purple light shot towards Kagura as she moved out of the way only for the arrow to his a tree. The voice soon came into sight as Inu-Yasha stopped running and put Kagome down as she drew another arrow.

"I'll be back!" Kagura growled taking a feather off the back of her head as a gust of wind appeared floating her into the air and soon disappeared.

"Inu-Yasha, Kagome" Songo yelled seeing Kagura leave as Kilara landed.

"What was Kagura doing here?" Miroku asked getting off Kilara and looked at Kagome.

"She was after her" Kagome pointed to the girl who was trying to get away without getting noticed, but soon looked at the group who were now staring at her.

"What's you name girl?"Inu-Yasha questioned standing infront of her and the group.

"...I don't have one..not that I can think of" the girl replied looking straight into Inu-Yasha's eyes which looked angry.

"What do you mean you don't know!? and why do you smell like Naraku?!" Inu-Yasha yelled out getting gasps from the others who just looked at the girl, they didn't feel any evil aura around her.

"I said I don't know...and why should I smell like this so called Naraku guy?" the girl said getting a little confused.

"If you don't know who Naraku is...then why do you smell like him!?" Inu-Yasha questioned yet again as he gripped the handle of his sealth Tessaige.

"I don't know!" the girl said breaking down crying.

"...Inu-yasha...Sit Boy!" Kagome said as the beads around his neck glowed and made him go down to the ground.

"Don't cry" Miroku said walking towards her.

"It's not her fault if Inu-Yasha doesn't respect her feelings or anything!" Shippo said standing infront of the girl.

"What did you say!?" Inu-Yasha growled looking at Shippo. Shippo turned around slowly and gulped, he ended up with a punch to the head and started crying.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome said as she gave him a look which made him back up alittle bit and gulp."Sit Boy!" she commanded as he was once again thrown to the ground.

"There, there stop your crying" Miroku said having been giving the girl calming words ignoring everyone else.

"...Thanks..." the girl said stoped crying as all of a sudden she felt a hand on her bum as she screamed getting everyone's attention just in time to see the girl smacking Miroku across the face along with getting a boomerange off the head.

"You just can't keep your hands to yourself can you Miroku?" Sango said sounding pissed off, this made Miroku cower in fear! He knew how bad Songo get's when she takes her anger out on him.

"Let's go...we can't get any information off her" Inu-Yasha said with his arms in his cloth.

"...Can...can I please go with you?" The girl pleaded looking at Inu-Yasha with a sad face.

"Sure you can" Kagome said with a smile.

"What!? Kagome, she can't come with us!" Inu-Yasha said in an almost demanding voice.

"Inu-yasha...Sit Boy!" Kagome said with her arms crossed and her eyes closed as Inu-Yasha was shot down to the ground for the third time.

The girl walked up to Inu-Yasha who was face down on the dirt. She touched his ears whiched moved, this only caused her to grab them and started to touch them"...This is fun..." she said with a smile.

"Will you stop!" Inu-Yasha demanded lifting his head up

"Oh...sorry..." the girl said backing away as Inu-Yasha got up

"Well then...shall we be going?" Miroku questioned now behind the girl who moved away from him along with giving him a glare.

"Sure why not" Sango said looking at Miroku.

"Maybe you'll remember things" Shippo said looking up at the girl who only looked down.

"Oh My God, you are so cute!" the girl said grabbing Shippo and giving him a big hug.

"Your...choking...me..." Shippo said feeling the wind being knocked out of him.

"Oh, sorry!" she said letting go seeing Shippo's face turn from blue to normal.

"Let's go already!" Inu-yasha said walking out of the forest and back to the road along with everyone else.

While they were walking the girl looked around knowing that someone was watching her...which was right!

_**Somewhere Far Far away from the group**_

The girl had appeared on a mirror, that Kanna a little girl with white hair and wearing a white robe. Kanna was looking down at the moving girl as she looked up at Naraku.

"Excellent...all according to plan!" Naraku said with a smirk.

**_DUH DUH DUN!!_**

**_What's instore for our heroes now with the new girl in their group??_**

**_What is Naraku's plan as well??_**

**_Stay tuned to find out on the next episode of Inu-yasha!Ending Song!_**


End file.
